Natural Forgiveness
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: In which the mistakes made by both people and engines are found and forgiven. (Request for asperman1)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A request for asperman1. Please enjoy and review!

...

Thomas and Percy were the last two steam engines to leave the brand new Dieselworks after the completion of its restoration.

"At last, we have a new Dieselworks!" Diesel 10 cheered. "I knew we would get one if we resisted!"

"That's enough, Diesel 10!" Thomas puffed. "We helped you rebuild your Dieselworks, so now you owe us some answers!"

"We owe you nothing!" Diesel 10 shrieked, snapping his claw 'Pinchy,' at them.

"Yes, you do." Mavis said firmly. "You have been very rude and intimidating to the steamies, Diesel 10. It's time you learned something called tolerance."

"Yes!" Both tank engines exclaimed triumphantly.

"You could do with a little bit of it too, you know." Mavis added to the steamies.

"Oh."

"So, Diesel 10, why did you trick Percy and so many others? And why do you hate us so much that you tried to eradicate our existence?" Thomas challenged.

"Alright, you got me. I only tricked Percy because I knew that he would do anything from that gooey little heart of his!"

Percy felt his eyes widen and tears filled them rapidly. He knew that Diesel 10 had taken advantage of him, but it still hurt to hear.

"Also, as to why I wanted to get rid of you, well, have you ever noticed that diesels almost never get passenger duties? Or get the same respect as steamies in general? You steamies even treated us with unfairness-and don't try to deny it."

"I wouldn't. Continue." Thomas replied.

Well, you steamies are treated like gods, or royalty, and then when we diesels are about, no one knows our names! The people of Sodor loathe me! Children scream when they see my claw. Old people think I'm a sadist diesel, and everyone just disregards how we, not just I, in general are hated across Sodor!"

Paxton isn't. I heard from Skarloey that he did a wonderful job on his trial runs, and the engines in the hills all like him."

"The traitor he is!" Diesel 10 hissed furiously.

"No you are!" Mavis replied. "I mean, look what the Fat Controller does for us! He keeps us in work, Diesel 10, rather than regard us as a threat to the steam engines. Steam engines are declining, and this is one of the few places they are safe from the cutter's torch. You claim that you are better than steam engines, but what is it about destroying an innocent engine with magical powers or whatever and taking over the Steamworks - which rightfully belongs to Victor - and you manipulating two innocent engines that were in need of a friend that makes you better than them?"

Everyone was silent as they regarded what Mavis had said. Finally, Paxton spoke.

"Thomas, Percy, I'm so sorry that this happened between us. I'm especially sorry Thomas. I just thought I'd be helping my friends if I took Diesel 10's side, but I never realised he would take you and Kevin prisoner." He said sadly. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course we can Paxton," Percy puffed kindly. "After all, ambition let Diesel 10 down, and our need for our friends blinded us."

"How wise, Percy." Thomas said.

Diesel 10 fidgeted.

"Yes, Diesel 10- do you have something to say?" Mavis asked the hydraulic clawed diesel severely.

"Yes! I'm sorry- for everything. I know I shouldn't have attempted to destroy Lady, and I should never have taken advantage of you two. I also know that I should never have held you and Kevin prisoner and got Den and Dart to hold you there.

Thomas was surprised. It seemed that either Mavis' bold speech or Paxton's earnest apology had done the trick.

Den laughed. "It's alright Diesel. We have all come to the conclusion that due to these recent events, we have decided to-"

"What he means is we forgive you." Dart butted in.

"And we steamies forgive you, too, Diesel 10." Thomas and Percy both chorused sympathetically. "We're sorry for all the times we've been horrid and unfair to you all."

Diesel 10 managed a small smile.

"Thanks guys." He said. "I feel a lot better now. Are we friends?"

"I say we could be- so long as we don't leave each other out or take advantage of each other." Percy said, looking at Thomas and Diesel 10.

"That can be manged." Thomas stated.

"Indeed- but with a bit of effort, of course." Diesel 10 responded.

"Naturally." They chorused.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Thomas had been repaired following his dip in the sea, the Fat Controller came to see his no. 1 engine at the Sodor Steamworks.

"Are you feeling better, Thomas?" He asked him kindly.

"Yes sir, thank you." The blue tank engine replied. But in truth, he wasn't. He still felt a bit hurt by what had happened a few days earlier.

Victor looked concerned. "There's something bothering him, sir." He told him worriedly. "He's been very quiet since he came in here, and he's been pondering about something, but he wouldn't say what."

Sir Topham Hatt looked thoughtful. "Thank you, Victor. Now Thomas," He added, turning to the blue tank engine. I need you to tell me what's bothering you."

"Why should I?" Thomas puffed irascibly. "You'll just get cross with me again!"

This surprised the Fat Controller and Victor, not to mention the workmen and Kevin, who had gone silent at Thomas' outburst.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Thomas, but this attitude ends here, right now."

Victor shot a warning glare at his friend, who decided to take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm not meaning to be rude- I just have something that is bothering me." He said.

Of course, the Fat Controller was not pleased.

"Look, Thomas, I know you've... gotten into more scrapes than usual, but that doesn't give you the right to snap at anyone."

Kevin watched silently as Thomas closed his mouth and glared at the window. He had been in a strange mood all day, and the little crane felt like he had an answer to the problem.

"Well, maybe you should listen to him, sir." He suggested cheerfully. "Victor always listens to me whenever something like this happens."

Of course, this made the Fat Controller cross at first – but then he realised that Kevin had a point. Thomas had gone sour as soon as he had reprimanded him. Wait, he had a feeling where this was heading...

Placing a hand gently on Thomas' buffer, he looked at his tank engine.

"Thomas, I want the truth, please."

He said it in a firm voice, but it had a hint of gentleness and fatherly authority, and this made Thomas feel like he could open up to the Fat Controller, rather than being forced to.

"Why did you get angry for the dynamite incident?" He asked.

This threw Sir Topham Hatt off guard. There wasn't anything to it really- Thomas had just chased Ryan down the line with a whole train of explosives, and of course that had been condoned as dangerous railway behaviour.

"Well, because you were chasing Ryan down the line with it- and it was lit too. That was dangerous, Thomas."

"I knew that, sir. I just wanted to get it away from everyone so it didn't cause any damage and hurt anyone." Thomas spoke steadily. "I understand what it looked like, and even why you thought that, but it still hurts that I was scolded for trying to redeem myself after the Knapford Junction catastrophe."

The Fat Controller took a deep breath. He never realised how much this had hurt Thomas. But he wasn't finished yet.

"Also, I was the one who found the pirate ship, not Rocky." He added. "I was being careless and speeding along the lines, but I still found the ship. I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen."

Now the Fat Controller felt very guilty. He knew that Thomas had done wrong, and the tank engine was no longer attempting to deny this. But everything Thomas had told him was logical, and he knew that despite coming up with excuses and the occasional lie, that Thomas did have integrity and courage. He felt ashamed of himself for not taking the time to listen to Thomas' side of the story.

"Thomas, I know how I acted was not the best way to do things." He began. "I know that you did cause trouble, and I know that you know that."

"Yes, sir," Thomas replied quietly.

"But I also realise that I ended up making you feel unwanted, and I'm sorry. No matter what trouble you've caused, Thomas, you're a good engine, and don't deserve to be treated the way I treated you. I'm...I'm truly sorry."

At hearing those words, a small smile broke out on Thomas' face. "Apology accepted sir."

"Besides," The Fat Controller added. "I should have known that you had found the pirate ship. You always had a knack for finding new things."

Thomas laughed, thinking of Hiro the Japanese engine and the old town of Great Waterton. He felt a lot better now that things had been resolved.

The Fat Controller smiled, even letting out some soft chuckles. What he had told Thomas after Sailor John started sailing with the treasure was not wrong.

His engines meant a lot more to him than some old coins and jewels, and nothing could change that, no matter how much trouble they caused.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry felt pleased that he was back in the forest pulling freight. He hadn't pulled the Express in a long time, and he had messed up, big time. He hadn't wanted to remember it in a hurry, as he had learned that everyone had different skills and were suited to different jobs.

But when Gordon had heard about how Henry had treated the passengers, he wasn't pleased. He decided to talk to Henry about it and see what had happened, so after his last train of the day, he puffed off to Tidmouth Sheds.

He found Henry getting ready to pull the Flying Kipper, as usual.

"Henry, I want a word with you." Gordon boomed.

The green engine jumped. He had been friends with Gordon a long time, though there were times when Henry hadn't approved of what Gordon had been doing, like bullying Edward for a while for being so old. It always made Henry feel guilty as even when Edward was feeling down due to the insults, he still kept on going and never made a big deal of it.

"Yes Gordon?" He asked quietly.

"I've heard about what happened to my passengers when they were under your care." Gordon continued, whilst keeping his eyes fixed sternly on his friend. The other engine looked very guilty. "What happened, Henry?"

"Nothing happened, Gordon."

"Well, why were the passengers treated so roughly, Henry? People don't like being tossed around like peas in a pod. It's not comfortable for them."

"I know that. I didn't mean to hurt them, Gordon. I'm very sorry. It wouldn't happen again, I promise." Henry tried to move forward to get to Brendam Docks, but Gordon stood his ground. He didn't budge from his position on the turntable. He didn't say anything. He just let steam hiss from his cylinders, and he glared at the green engine with cold anger.

"I want the truth, Henry- now."

Those six words were filled with warning, and Henry took a deep breath. He knew that if he didn't own up now, he would get into trouble for being late. Either way, he would have to face someone's wrath- Gordon's for the truth behind his passengers; or the Fat Controller for not delivering the Flying Kipper.

"I did it because..."

"Well, chop chop, tree hugger Henry." Gordon sneered, and Henry winced.

"I did it because I sometimes act careless, okay?" He snapped, wanting nothing more than for Gordon to leave him alone.

"Why?"

"Well, when I'm in the forest, I learned I can be free and not worry about rules as much. As long as the trucks were safe on the rails, it didn't matter so much about how much the trucks got bumped. I guess I just got too used to it."

"Well, a note for the future, Henry- passengers generally don't like being bounced around." Gordon told him.

"I know. I'm sorry Gordon, for letting you down."

"At least none of my passengers were severely hurt." The big blue engine replied dismissively. "Just don't let it happen again."

"I wouldn't Gordon- you have my word."

The blue engine smiled. "Good. You know, you may be careless and high strung, but you've got a good moral character."

"Well, Edward helped me shape it." Henry replied truthfully.

Hm. Enjoy your run, Henry. Though I don't see how one can." Gordon sniffed snootily.

"I'll have you know that I enjoy my night runs, thank you!" Henry replied indignantly, and he began to move forwards towards the turntable slowly.

In response to this, Gordon turned round on the turntable, and backed into his shed, allowing Henry access.

Just before his crew extinguished his fire for the night, they allowed him the opportunity to whistle goodbye to Henry, who responded in kind.


End file.
